Over Again
by Seraph Valentine
Summary: 600 years after the meteor, the past is replaying itself, except without Sephiroth. What happens, when a acidentlly brings him back to life? Is he still after ? Can she stop him? R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

I carefully washed my face, I had to do it carefully, or else I might wash out my hair   
dye. As a matter of fact, I had to be careful about everything I did nowadays. Why?   
Because I have to be someone I'm not, and let me tell you, it's not as easy as you   
think! Sure, you might be able to act for a play, but doing it day to day is even harder, especially if you're a woman pretending to be a man... Why am I doing this? Well, I   
have to; I have to take of my care of my siblings, by myself. Why? My parents are   
dead, and it's my fault, no don't try to convince me otherwise, because it iis/i my fault.   
  
I straighten up and look into the mirror, I see a feminine looking young man with   
black hair and green eyes staring back at me. I shake my head, that's me, or at least my mask, I work as a man because it's the best paying job I could get with my little   
education, and ~excellent~ fighting skills. I smirk; everyone believes I'm a man, and I   
get along well enough. I'm not rich, but I make enough money to take care of my   
siblings and I, barely.  
  
My name is Shaylee Loran, but if you ask anyone in the Shir-ra Building or   
Neo-Midgar, I'm Lee Narol. Oh, you didn't know Shin-Ra still existed? Well, as a   
matter of fact, the Weapon that was supposed to have killed Rufus Shin-Ra, well, it   
didn't. He lived, barely, and now 600 years later, his decedents have rebuilt the   
company.  
  
If you believe that what had supposedly occurred 600 years ago had really happened, then you'd know that apparently, the past is reenacting itself. Well, without Sephiroth that is, everything else is the same, Shin-Ra is killing the   
planet with their Mako reactors, and a very rebel factions exist, the most emanate   
being one being historical named after the original faction that helped save the   
world, Avalanche.  
  
Though, it doesn't matter, they'll never get into the actual building, much less to the   
President Leo Shin-ra. He's seen me as a girl, but he didn't know it was me, though I can still remember it...  
  
* I had just started my job at Shin-ra Inc., but back then, I still had my night job as a   
bar waitress in the best bar in Neo-Midgar, Cloud 9. He was there, he had just   
become President because his father had died, and he was here celebrating with   
some of his friends. I had been given the ~honor~ of serving him, he had hired me,   
so when I came over to take his order, he noticed the ~tattoo~ around my right eye,   
it's actually a birthmark, but no one knows that.   
  
"I'd like five Wedges please," he had said before looking at me, he looked rather   
surprised, " What's you're name?"  
  
"Shaylee Loran, why?" I had asked, wondering why he had been asking.  
  
"Because, I just hired someone with that same exact tattoo around his right eye."  
  
"Oh? Really," I had tried and succeeded in keeping calm, "What was his name?"  
  
"Lee Noral." He had said, looking at me up and down.  
  
"Lee?" I had asked, still trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Yes," he said, eyes narrowing with suspicion, "You know him?  
  
"As a matter of fact, he's my ex-boyfriend," I said, thinking quickly, "we had decided   
to get the same tattoo in the same place when we iwere/i going out."  
  
"Oh really?" He had asked, grinning, his friends had been checking me out, and it   
had made me quite uncomfortable at the time.*  
  
I sighed, I never knew then that a month later, after keeping my job at the bar, that   
he'd stop by and ask me out on a date! I'd accepted, fearing he might fire ~Lee~ if I   
didn't, I have been going out with him ever since, he apparently likes me, but I   
hate him. Although as a girl I'm taken, as a guy I'm available, and a lot of girls like me, because my ~ex-girlfriend~ is now dating the President of Shin-ra.   
  
---------------------------   
(((3rd Person)))  
  
Lee Noral turned around to leave just as his friend, Linus Thor, came in to get him   
out. He nodded and returned to his post as the day Body guard of the President. His   
shift was over for the day, and it was time for him to go home. He hopped into the   
elevator and rode it down to the first floor. He found his motorcycle in the Shin-Ra   
parking lot and rode home. His house wasn't in Neo-Midgar, but in Lotten, half a mile away.  
  
Lee walked into his house only to be greeted by two 5 year olds, Jenny and Jeri, but   
they didn't call him 'Lee'; they called him 'Shay'. He hugged them both tightly and   
headed to the bathroom for a shower. He shook his head as he entered the   
bathroom, locking the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks aer-seph4eva for reviewing!!! :-D Lurve ya!!! J/k! I'm being weird now... ANYWAYS!!!!  
I do NOT own FF7, I do not own the Cetra, I only own Shaylee and the Pettor and Dorset idea.  
~~~  
I sigh inwardly as I step into the bathtub, I shiver as I realize te water is cold, no freezing. I get in anyways, I don't care if I'm going to catch a cold as most people say. I've never been sick in my entire life, nor have a had a scar for very long. I even know the reason for that, though no one else does. I'm a Pettor, they are like the Cetra, except not. You don't understand? Ok, time for a history lesson, I hate explaining...  
  
~The planet has been here for ages, but it didn't have a life stream until the Cetra. It was just a hunk of rock until they came, drifting aimlessly. 'Cetra' is an anagram for 'create' without the 'e'. Do you see it? Good, well, after the Cetra live on the planet for about a milleni, during which they give it a lifestream, plant flowers and create wildlife. After that, they leave, a few stay to make sure the planet keeps up, but they become normal humans.   
  
Humans, yes, they were made by the planet as a gift to the Cetra, a weaker version. When the Cetra starting marrying them, their decendents became weaker, they lost the ability to leave. The current Cetra can only hear the planet, they used to be able to do more, much more. It has been 600 years since the last Cetra, and the planet was, about 20 years ago, in dire need of a protecter. I am that protecter, A Pettor.  
  
A Pettor is a re-created Cetra made by the planet. To some they are superior, to others they are infierer. It depends on your point of view, they are superior because they can't get sick, and they heal very quickly. They also have abnormal strentgh, and have a birthmark, usually around one of their eyes. They are born, though, to human parents, so it is not known the are Pettor. They are inferier because they can not create lifestream, nor can they speak with the planet. It is a Peetor's job to protect the planet from any harm, especcially from a Dorset.  
  
A Dorset is a Cetra, that has evolved, in a way, they have become stronger and their goal is to destroy the planet. They may be doing it on purpose or accident, they are the ones who decide the planet and It's race's fate when it's race has sunk into corruption. A Dorset dies if it proven that the race is not corrupt, though they must beat the Dorset mulitple times.   
  
Sephiroth was a Dorset, Aeris was a modern Cetra, Cloud, well, some would say he was a Pettor. No, the planet didn't decide he should save the world, Lady Fate did, she has more power than the planet anyways... Thats doesn't matter though, the planet is saved, and has healed, but it is beginning to fall into despair again.~  
  
I cringe as I realize that it truly is my job to prevent this, but what can I do? Jump infront of Leo and tell him he's hurting the planet? That wouldn't work. I stand out of the bathtub and wrap a towel firmly around me. I look into the mirror and see myself, a silver haired, lavender eyed 20 year old, a little bulky and musclar for a woman. I sigh and head to my room, across the hall and into my parent's old room. I hadn't re-decorated it since my parents died, so it still had my mother's vanity, their double bed, dresser, and the rest of their furniture.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry this is short, It's mainly history, later chapters will be longer, I promise!!! More descriptive, too... 


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Over Again  
By Smays  
~~~~  
  
ANNONCUEMENT:  
Sorry Peeps, I've run out of ideas for a bit, putting this one pasue!  
BTW, thank you Dream Angel and princess Starseed-1987 for reviewing! I promise I'll get it up ASAP! 


End file.
